Dragonfly
by aruui
Summary: A mysterious girl sudden appeares under their favourite oak tree outside Hogwarts. The Marauders take her under their wings, ready to cause mayhem during their final year. Yeah I suck at summaries.. Please R & R!
1. Arrival

_A/N: This is a Harry Potter/Animorphs Crossover.  
It's set in the Marauders Era, and is rated "m" because of language and some sexual content in later chapters. The intro it will be told in third person, jumping around, but once the story begins, it will be mainly told with focus on Cassie. _

_Please feel free to give me heads up if you notice any grammar errors, as English isn't my mother tongue :). _

_Anything you recognize isn't mine!_

_Please bear with me, it's my first fanfic! _

_Oh, and I'm looking for a beta, please contact me on aim: wulpez_

_

* * *

__****__Introduction…_

Cassie was the peacemaker of the group. She was the tree-hugger. She knew bad things had to be done; in fact, she was used to that life had turned into a living hell ever since they walked over the construction site. Constantly since that disastrous night, their life had been on stake day out and day in. They fought well, they did indeed, and the Yeerks knew them painfully well.

She had returned after the last battle, besides being exhausted, she only had a small burn mark on her shoulder, and that was the only proof that she just had been in yet another deadly battle. They had barely made it this time; she shrugged for herself as she walked silently up the stairs. She could just morph into a bird and fly up to her room, she had her window open, but the truth was, she was to damn tired to even manage to walk straight.

She rubbed her eyes as she flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes as her head landed on the pillow, falling into a deep, restless sleep. As she turned around in her sleep, the clocked on the wall stopped, and a strange looking humanoid alien appeared in a blast of light. He muttered something low, and then with another blast of light, the two of the vanished.

The following morning the phone in Rachel's room started to ring. With a loud grunt the sleeping girl slowly answered it "Rachel? Hi, this is Cassie's mom, I wondered if Cassie is at yours? She was supposed to help her dad in the barn today, but her bed is empty and we can't find her anywhere….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The four lads left the Great Hall, stretching their arms, grinning broadly. Two of them was remarkable like each other, and could almost be passed as twins. Except he with the messiest hair had round glasses. Who it was? Of course, ask any one at Hogwarts and you would get one answer: The notorious Marauders. They were of course James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, 6th year Gryffindors, and legendary trouble makers, whom seemed to have it as their main goal while at Hogwarts to make the life of the professors and Slytherins a living hell.

First there was Mr. Sirius "Padfoot" Black, often described as a Ladies man, and rumoured to have dated half of the School's female population, with the exception of the female professors of course. Next to him was Mr. James "Prongs" Potter, Hogwarts biggest prick according to his love of life, Miss Lily Evans. Widely known as the best Seeker enrolled at Hogwarts at the time, of course, there were only four. Next to them, there was the tall, lanky brown haired lad, Mr. Remus J. "Moony" Lupin. A bookworm, a werewolf and the Gryffindor Prefect, and the reason why there was three none registered animagi running about at the school grounds every full moon. And last, but not least, there was Mr. Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Totally opposite of his friends: blonde, short and chubby. He wasn't widely liked among his classmates, and if it wasn't because he hangs with the Marauders, he easily would become a victim of the pecking order.

They walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards a large old Oak tree, their usual resting spot after the exams. "Come on Moony! We have been through the exam once! We really don't have to go through it again!" James whine as the brown haired lad opened his mouth. Sirius grinned sheepishly and Peter shrugged lightly "He has a point you know Rem" He said, nearly defending his shrug. "As I was going to say before Mr. Prongs here rudely interrupted me" The werewolf said very formally and as a matter of fact, sending James a playful glare. "There is lying a girl under the tree".

With that, the three other lads turned and spotted the black girl Remus was looking at. "Peter, run and find a Professor!" Sirius nearly snapped the order at the chubby blonde boy, whom nodded and ran up towards the castle again. As he did, James, Sirius and Remus hurried over to the girl. She was lying on her side, facing the tree. She was wearing some navy coloured tight clothes over her lithe forms, showing her gentle curves clearly. She had short black hair, and her skin was a soft, mocha colour. She didn't appear to have any wounds, except from a strange, straight burn on her right shoulder.

Remus kneeled down next to her, while James and Sirius stood leaning above him. He gently nudged her, to wake her up. She moved slightly, and groaned loudly, before she slowly opened her nut brown eyes, blinking slightly confused as she gazed up into some strange light brown eyes. Her mouth formed a soft 'oh' as she sat up, rubbing her eyes trying to make the blurry world slightly more clear. She gulped slightly as she stared into the faces of three, grinning strangers.

Remus smiled friendly to her, tilting his head to the side "Hey, are you all right?" He asked gently, hoping that those mad grins of his friends didn't freak her totally out. She nodded slowly, and moved her hand to her neck, rubbing it slightly "I'm all right, just a tad exhausted and feels like I've been run over by a bus" She said, groaning again as she tried to stand up with the help of Sirius. She brushed some leaves off her body and hair, and gave a small, shy smile, feeling extremely lost.

James bended down and picked up a stick, and offered it to her "Here, your wand…" He said, she stared at him as if he was mad, and slowly accepted it. She glanced around at the surroundings, blinking as she spotted the large, old Castle. "Oh shit…" She uttered in surprise "Where the hell am I!" She said, taking a step backwards, raising her arms to defend herself. James shrugged "Hogwarts of course" He said, exchanging looks with Sirius. "Who the hell are you!" She asked next, glaring at them fierce fully.

Before they got the chance to answer, three adults approached them, led by an old man with beard. He smiled friendly to her and nodded to the lads "Why, Hello there Miss. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here" She stared at him, blinked and gulped again. She moved her hand back to her neck, rubbing it more "Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit!" She uttered again, shaking her head. "This can't be true!" She said, looking at them. In a time like this, even the calmest, peaceful person would freak out.

He smiled calmly to her, slightly confused by the young girl's reaction. He gave his head a small tilt to the side "May I ask your name Miss? While Madam Pomfrey has a look at that burn on yours" He said nodding to a middle aged woman, dressed in something that to Cassie looked like a nun's uniform. As the mediwitch came over to her, she found an ointment and started to smear it out over the burn. Cassie made a small face and glanced at the burn as it healed within a few minutes. "Uh... I'm Cassie" She finally replied once the woman was done. The mediwitch looks at the tired girl "I want you to come by the Hospital Wing later" She says, before she turns and leaves the scene.

Cassie looks from the three lads, to the strange man who called himself for Dumbledore, feeling rather confused at the moment. "I… umm…" She began and blushed slightly. "Let's take a walk. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter." He said and nodded to the boys. Then he started to walk, and Cassie carefully followed after him, she glanced back at the three boys who all grinned widely and waved to her. She sighed and glanced down at the ground, wondering what on earth had happened during the previous night.

"So, tell me Cassie. Who are you? How did you come here?" He asked calmly, looking at her over the half-moon spectacles of his. She shrugged and sighed some "as I said, I'm Cassie. I really don't know how I got here. I … I had a rough time yesterday" She said moving her hand over the nearly fully healed burn wound "I came home late, and fell asleep in my bed. When I woke up, those three guys was looking at me" She said and looked up at those light, bright blue eyes of the man "Where is here? Hogworts was it?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, thinking as he did. "Hogwarts and it is in Great Britain." He said with a smile, looking at the girl. She gaped at him, blinking confused " Great Britain? As in Europe? Oh shit!" He looked at the shocked girl, knowing she had more to tell, but that would come when time was right. "Do you know any spells" He asked looking at her again, and her wand. She shrugged lightly and looked at him, meeting his eyes "I really, have no idea" She said calmly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that day, Cassie slowly entered the Great Hall; she glanced around shyly, feeling that everyone's eyes were on her. She lowered herself slightly and moved her hand up to her arm, rubbing it nervously. As she walked pass the long tables, wondering where she could sit, she saw three more or less familiar looking faces. The two black haired boys waved her over to them, and made space for her to sit between Remus and Sirius. "Thanks" She said, smiling carefully at them.

"No Problems. Soo... What's your anyway?" The black-haired boy sitting on the other side of the table grinned at her. She gave a weak smile, wishing she had Rachel or Jake, hell even Marco would be nice to have here with her. "I'm Cassie, and you are?" She replied back, looking at them, as the food appeared on the table in front of her. "I'm Sirius Black" The boy next to her said, with his mouth full of food, so it sounded more like "Geh Zurich Snare" She grinned slightly as the brown haired boy next to her rolled his eyes "The ugly git meant he is Sirius Black. I'm Remus J. Lupin" He said and offered a hand to her. They shook hand and she smiled, James on the other side of the table grinned widely "I'm James Potter" Peter glared at her "Peter Pettigrew" He mumbled before he continued to eat, avoiding to look at her. "Nice to meet all of you" She said, and grinned nervously.

After the dinner, Sirius offered to show her around the castle. "So tell me Cassie, what are you going to do now?" He said as they returned to the Great Hall. She shrugged lightly "Dumbledore said I could spend summer with McGonagall? She will fill me in with the curriculum of yours, and I'll enrol here from the autumn. I'll be in your year" She said and smiled slightly. He grinned broadly and nodded "That's great! What house will you be in?"

"I will be sorted along with the freshmen" She said, a bit unsure if she used the correct term for the new students. "Freshmen? Oooh you mean the first years!" He asked, tilting his head slightly grinning sheepishly at her. "Err yeah, the first years" She said blushing slightly, and made him grin even wider. "Cool, I hope you end up in Gryffindor!" He said, nodding with a grin. She nodded as well "Me too, it seems to be the best one. I've become friends with a girl from there, Lily. She let me borrow the robe so I would fit in better." She said and looked at the robe she was wearing, which was a tad to big for her.

"And you have us there! Remus, James, Pete and me!" Sirius added, looking at her, those grey eyes of his shined playfully, but his voice was all serious. "We'll help you fit in!" She smiled and nodded "Thanks" He grinned and gave her a big bear hug, making her blush madly. They parted and he left for the Gryffindor tower, while she walked to the dorm Dumbledore had allowed her to use for the few remaining days of school.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The very next day, Cassie found herself sitting outside the castle. Sirius and the rest was sitting in the Great Hall, having the last of their exams, and Cassie, well she needed to sort her feelings. She was still a Morpher. She had tried last night, and morphed into her favourite morph, the wolf. It had felt so good to be able to escape; at least, with her morphing powers, she had at least something familiar in this strange, unfamiliar world. She sighed and looked out over the lake, the sun was shining, and everything seemed to be perfect. But she missed Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Ax and yeah, even Marco.

She wondered if she should risk it, and take a flight in one of her bird morphs, as she sudden became aware of a young man walking towards her. He had long black hair, which was lank and greasy. His nose was hooked, and he was somewhat pale. "I saw you with Black yesterday; you should stay away from him and his bratty friends. They are nothing but trouble" He said with a dry voice. He stopped in front of her, looking down at the new girl. She blinked and looked up at him "Trouble? Are you sure? They are quit nice, at least to me" She carefully said, somewhat confused at this strange looking guy. "They are dangerous. They nearly killed me with one of their pranks earlier this year." He said glancing towards the Castle. "Lupin is the one you should trust the least… Ask him what he do every full moon" With that, he turned and walked back to the castle.

She stared after him as he left her, as the familiar red haired girl she had met the night before came to her. "What did Snape want?" Lily asked glaring after the boy. Cassie shrugged slightly "He warned me about Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. He said that they meant trouble" She looked at her new friend, as she sat down next to her. "Ah, don't care about him. He has hated Potter since the day they met at the train." Lily said with a shrug, looking at her. Cassie nodded slowly "He also said that… I shouldn't trust Remus, and I should ask him what he does every full moon" As she spoke, Lily gasped and moved her hand up to her mouth "He didn't! That's low, even for Snape!"

"What is low?" Sirius asked as he, James and Remus approached the two girls. "Hey Evans, how are you m'love?" James asked and flopped down next to her, cuddling her. "Get lost Potter!" She snapped at him and looked at Remus. She wasn't supposed to know; she bit her lips and glanced at Cassie. "Just that… Snape you called him? Told me that I shouldn't be around you guys, he said you were troublemakers. And he told me to ask Remus what he does every full moon?" She said, looking at them. "But I really don't care what he says"

Remus stared at her, bright amber eyes of his became darker, and he spun around, heading back to the castle. James closed his fits and muttered a few curses under his breath while Sirius snorted "Just like something Snivellus would do! We are so going to hex him into the next year!" Cassie looked from one to the other, as James glanced at Lily "Wait… How… why? When?" He stuttered, Lily just shrugged and tilted her head "Since last term in our first year, it wasn't that hard to figure out" Cassie blinked, looking at Sirius "What are you talking about?" Sirius, James and Lily exchanged looks, and Sirius frowned lightly "It's not really for us to tell…" He started, as he sat down next to her, leaning back at the tree trunk.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Remus voice was low and gloomy as he had returned. His face was red, and he avoided the looks of his friends. Sirius blushed and looked down in the grass, and Cassie raised a brow, looking at them, baffled. "With some reading, she would figure it out anyway" Remus said, shrugging at James' questionable look. He sat down next to them in Indian style, looking at Cassie with a serious look in his eyes "If you tell anyone, prefect or not, I'll personally hex you into the next millennia" Cassie nodded slowly, somewhat puzzled though "I can keep a secret…" She said, silently adding that she had kept a life threatening secret from her parents, and the world for the past three years, what would an other one do?

Remus glanced at Lily; she had confronted him in their first year, and promised not to tell anyone. Then he glanced at James and Sirius, they had figured it out during their second year. James and Sirius exchanged looks again; both were ready to hex Snape into the next year. Remus stared at Cassie, making her blush slightly at the intensity in his eyes. "When I was younger… I was bitten by a werewolf. So when Snape said you shouldn't trust me, well that's because every full moon, I turn into a raging, blood thirsty beast" He said, Cassie blinked, and then tried her best not to grin.

The four around her looked at her, surprised by her odd reaction. Cassie looked at them, she knew he was dead serious now, but for a girl who had faced dozens of aliens in all sizes. Been a termite and killed the queen in a termite hill, been a caterpillar, and got stuck in the morph for over two hours, then three days later turned into a butterfly. Well for her, a werewolf sounded somewhat closer to earth then what she was used to.

Sirius was surprised that Remus had told Cassie his secret. But that was her effect; she seemed to be a trustworthy person. He wanted to wrap his arms around the girl's waist, and give her a big hug. Cassie smiled and tilted her head "Really? A real werewolf? That's amazing, I didn't think they existed! Every full moon, during the change… you get the mind of a wolf with you? How do you control it?" She blabbered, as if it was a daily thing. She blushed slightly at herself, and shrugged "Muggleborn, both my parents are vets… Not that you're an animal"

The group chatted for a while, Cassie told them about the barn, and her friends and they told her about things they had done at school the five previous years. Cassie of course didn't tell them all about Ax, yeerks and how earth was under attack, and only Cassie and her friends was fighting them. That she, a soon 16 year old girl, could change into a humpback whale, a wolf, a horse and dozen of other animals, not to speak about at least three different aliens. Sirius was quit interested to know most as possible about this Jake guy, Cassie clearly had felt something for him at some points. He waved to her as he and the others left her, parting again.

The next day, Cassie waved good bye to her friends as they parted, each of them going home to their families for the summer. She sighed and looked at the Castle; somehow, she had to adjust to this new life, but for some reasons, she didn't mind. No more fighting the yeerks, and with her morphing ability, which she finally could use for enjoyment more freely. She looked at McGonagall as she approached her, smiling friendly. "Are you ready Miss Cassie?" She asked, friendly, watching the girl nod. With one last look at the castle the two of them left through the Floo network.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: In the next chapter the story will begin fully. Cassie and the rest will return to Hogwarts for year Seven, and the chapter will be about lots of things ;). Hope you enjoy this story. _


	2. Seasons in the Sun

_A/N: I chose to write in first person view. Mainly from Cassie's point of view.  
Enjoy! Oh, btw, titles are picked randomly x)_

_First Chapter: Seasons in the Sun _

_Cassie looks out the window in her room at McGonagall's place. The summer was nearly over and she soon would return to Hogwarts, she is writing in her journal which she started on when summer began._

I look at the waxing moon, sighting some. It has been nearly 3 months since I came here, and it has been hard to adjust. I do enjoy it here, I really do. But sometimes, like now, I miss my parents deeply, same with Jake and the rest, even Marco's idiotic jokes, and that's something I never thought I would admit to miss. Minerva has been really nice to me, and she taught me a lot about the magical world.

Technically under aged wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, but since I turned 17 one week after summer holidays started, Minerva could teach me spells and things I will need during the school year, mostly things they have learned the previous years. Some of the stuff is really difficult, but it's really fun.

I got an owl from Sirius yesterday, a really beautiful European eagle owl. I wonder how they train them to deliver mail, Minerva says that owls are widely used to deliver mail, and can find about anyone, anywhere. I borrowed the owl's DNA, it's the first once I've acquired after I came here, and I'm going to try it later I think.

I'm going to tell Minerva about my powers tomorrow, I wonder how she will react. I will also tell that I'm not from this time. I will not how ever, tell her about the Yeerks, or the Andalites, or any other Alien I've met over the past four years. I better go to bed, it's late and it's a big day tomorrow, I guess. Beside me telling her, we are going to a place in London, called Diagon Alley, to get my school equipments.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I woke up early as usual, and walked down to the kitchen. Minerva was up already, man, that woman must rise with the sun! I rub my eyes and sits down by the table. She turns around from the oven and smiles.

"Good Morning Cassie, what do you want for breakfast? Egg and bacon?"

"Yeah, that would be nice"

"I was thinking that we should stop by Hogsmed as well, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk with you"

"Ok... Minerva?" I look at her carefully, gulping slightly. I really have no idea how to explain this. She looks at me confused as she comes with the eggs and bacon for me. She places them on my plate and I thank her silently.

"Yes, Cassie? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly, and give her a faint smile.

"No… It's just that. Well umm you see…" God, this is hard, even worse then I thought it would be. I take a deep breath and looks at her.

"I really don't know how you are going to react on this… But if I don't say something, I feel like I'm deceiving you, you have been nothing but nice to me, and that would be wrong." I sighs again and looks at the older woman, I can't believe I'm about to tell her something not even my parents know!

"I don't think I'm from this time. I was born in 1984. This is 1976, technically, 8 years before I'm born." I look down in the table as I speak, then I raise my gaze and meets her eyes. I can see it on her face that she is shocked. She drops her fork, and looks at me bewildered.

"That's… that's not possible…" She says, almost stuttering.

As I think about it, I only know of one being who is able to do this, it had to be him. And he had to it for a reason. I nod slowly.

"I don't know the details, I barely understand it myself. I think… I think it might have to do with what I am." I continue, looking at her.

"What you are? Well then, what are you?" She asks, calm voice, yet I know she doesn't fully believe me. I wonder if I have to tell her everything, but I'm not sure if she would believe me.

"I am… or at least was, a part of a group, we called ourselves Animal Morphers, the reason we called ourselves that, is because we are able to morph into any animal or human, we touch. By acquiring their DNA. I'm not really sure how it works, but I do know that I have about 40 – 50 different types of animal DNA rushing around in my blood, which I can become, when I focus about that particular animal"

She looks at me without saying anything, just nodding. I gulp and look down at my plate. I think about all the different morphs of mine, deciding on the wolf. I stand up on the floor, and looks at her, smiling slightly.

"You talked about Animagi earlier this summer, remember? This is almost like it, but I can become basically any animal I wish, as long as I can touch it" I say and smiles more, then I close my eyes and focus about the she wolf.

I was glad I had my 'uniform' on, as I take off my bathrobe, and stands in the tight navy clothes of mine. I focus on the wolf, and picture that I become the wolf. First, the coal black fur of the wolf starts to spread across my body. My ears moves up to the side of my head and turns triangular.

As my body changes into the wolf, I can see how her face glows of surprise. My face is almost pure wolf now, and I give her a wide grin. I know the morphing looks more painful then it really is. As I stand on four in front of Minerva, the last of the change is that my tail finally sprouts, at first it's black and hairless, then the bristly wolf coat covers it, and I start to wag it.

After a few moments, the wolf senses sets in, but since I've done this morph many times in the past, I have no problems controlling it. Ax said once that I was a natural born morpher, that I make the morphing almost into an art form, and by the look of Minerva, I'm sure it must have been something to see. I know I sound arrogant, but my morphing is one of the few things I'm really proud of.

What do you think? I ask her with thought speak. Her eyes widens as she stares at me.

"Cassie? But how, that can't be possible?" She asks, and I know it's the fact that I can speak with her that troubles her. Of course, I'm not sure how she reacted to the fact that I turned into a wolf in front of her.

Yes, it's me. I'm using thought speak. You sort of hear my thoughts. For me, it's almost like normal talking 

"Interesting… We should tell Dumbledore about this… if you don't mind?" She nods slowly and looks at me as I demorph back to myself again. I nod as I become normal again, grinning slightly.

"I suppose we should. But shall we go to Diagon Alley before the rush?" I ask, looking at her, then sits down and finishes my breakfast.

As said as done. After breakfast Minerva goes to send an owl to Dumbledore, while I go and change into some more suitable clothes. When I come down, she is ready and together we leave by using the Floo network again. We end up in a strange, old looking pub; I think its name is Leaky Cauldron.

We go out in the back of the pub and out in a small alley. She knocks on some of the bricks, and they move back, showing the entrance to the Diagon Alley. The first place we go to is Gringotts, to take out some of the money they use. I'm still amazed by this place. So many people here, it shouldn't be possible!

Minerva leaves me at Madam Malkin's Robes shop, where I'm getting my new robes for Hogwarts. While I'm trying different robes, Minerva heads for the Apothecary for me, to pick up what of ingredients I need for the Potions. I'm still surprised that I'm allowed into that Subject, the professor was a bitch, well at least when I met her earlier this summer, but I guess it could be worse.

Minerva meets up with me after I've bought 3 robes. She smiles and hands me the bags from the Apothecary.

"Let's go to Olivanders, that wand of yours isn't good"

"Isn't it? I thought all wands were like that..."

"Who ever that gave you that want must have been out of their minds!"

"Oh..."

We enter the Olivanders and I look around, wow, this guy really makes many wands. I try several different ones, before I finally find the one which he claims fits me. At least when I tried it, I didn't blow up anything, which my old wand used to do.

"See, a perfect wand means everything! Transfiguration and Charms will be much easier for you now, without risking blowing up anything"

"I guess..." I shrug and look at the wand as we walk out of the shop.

"Do we have everything you need?"

"Not the books"

"Oh, of course! Come Cassie"

I follow her silently; I have lots to think about, as we come to Flourish & Blott's, I spot a familiar face among all the strangers. I wave as I hurry over to Remus and give him a quick hug, and laughs at his surprised look.

"Cassie!" He utters quit astonished. I don't think he really got over the fact that I didn't react much about him being a werewolf

"Hey Remus, how are you?" I ask and look at him, grinning slightly. I look at two persons behind him; I assume they must be his parents, because he is blushing madly right now.

"Just fine Cassie, and yourself?" He replies and looks with shifty eyes towards his parents, his mother turn and look at him, then at me, before her face breaks into a smile.

"Why Hello there. Are you one of Remus' class mates?" She asks with a sweet voice, and I nod to her.

"Yes, well sort of. I moved here to England last spring, and met him on Hogwarts when I came to visit. I'm starting there for my last year." The lie I've been told to tell is coming naturally now, almost as if it was true. I guess if you tell a lie enough times, it will become the truth.

"Oh really? That's nice" She says, and I can feel the coldness in her voice. I suppose she is worried that I will avoid Remus if I knew what sort of condition he has. I try not to shrug, and I can see Remus is rolling his eyes at her, I sudden become very nervous and I can see Remus notice it.

"Are you here with Professor McGonagall? Did you stay with her over the summer?"  
"Yes, she was so kind to let me stay with her so. And we are here to find some school equipment I might need."

"You better get lots of quills, ink and parchment! Several of the Professors love giving several inches of essays daily!"

"Really?"

Before he could answer Minerva came up to us, looking at us with a stern look in her eyes. Remus gulps slightly and I lower myself vaguely, I wonder if she wanted me to come in to the shop with her. She nods to Remus and his parents  
"Mister Lupin, nice to see you so well" She says, and gives him a small wink, and I heave a small sigh of relief.

"Professor McGonagall, yes, thanks, I've been trying a new healing potion, now in the summer, which have been very helpful" He replies politely and she nods

"Good, now Cassie, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us, we should head home first with everything"  
"Bye!" I nod and wave to Remus, then turn and follows after Minerva to the Leaky Cauldron.

We stop by home with everything, and then we leave for the Three Broomsticks. Professor Dumbledore greets us with a big grin. I smile back and sit down silently by the table. Minerva and he chat for a while, while I sit looking out the window.

"I saw in the letter that you can change forms?" He sudden says, breaking my line of thoughts, and I turn looking at him

"Yes Sir, I can. Well sort of…"

"Sort of? Please, explain"  
"Well, I have to touch an animal before I can become it"

He looks at me through his half moon shaped glasses, nodding slowly.  
"Really? Any sort of animal?" He asks slowly, obviously interested in this, I nod again and grin slightly.

"Well yeah, I think. I've been all sorts of animals at least. Everything from ants, termites to horses, wolves, whales…"  
"How about magical creatures…"  
"I haven't tried yet, I've only been in contact with owls so far, but I would assume that it wouldn't be any problems…" The truth was that I didn't even have thought about it. What if I could get the DNA of a dragon, or gryphon, or manticore or any other of the creatures I saw in the book, Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Visser Three wouldn't know what hit him!

He nods slowly again, and I tilt my head, looking at him, then Minerva. Something didn't seem right; he appeared to be slightly too worried.  
"What?" I ask finally after a moment of silence

"Well, I'm sure Minerva have told you about how not every wizard is good"

"Yeah… she told me about him you call the Dark Lord" I say with a low voice.

"Exactly, and if he finds out about you've got rather out of the ordinary powers…"

"He might try to contact me to join the dark side" I say with a small smirk.  
"Yes" Dumbledore looks at me with a worried look in his eyes  
"I have spent the last four years, fighting evil back home. There is little chance that I would join the dark side now" I muttered low, rolling my eyes.

Dumbledore looks at me surprised, but doesn't say anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up early again, and look out the window; it's a dark stormy day. Dark clouds and strong wind, I bet it will begin to rain sooner or later. To day, school starts at Hogwarts. I can't wait to see Sirius again. I've been owling with him the whole summer, and I want to find out why he ran away from home.

I get dressed and walk downstairs for breakfast, and greet Minerva as usual. She informs me that I can choose if I want to take the train from London, or go through the Floo Network. After a bit of thinking, I decide to take the Train. She nods, as if she had already guessed that I would choose the train.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walk at the Platform 9 3/4, looking at the old train in front of me. Its people everywhere and I spot some familiar faces from last year. After a bit of a struggle, I finally manage to get on the train. I'm sure glad Minerva took care of my luggage; it makes things a lot easier. I walk down the train, searching for an empty compartment, or at least one with someone I know in it. But I have no luck before I reach the end. I flop down in the seats and moves over to the window.

As I'm lost into my own little orange world, when sudden I hear a lot of commotion outside the door, and then Sirius, James, Remus and Peter crash into the compartment of mine. Sirius grins widely up at me, before he pushes the others off himself and stands up, he gives me a quick bow before he steps over his friends, and pops his head out the door again and shouts

"THANKS LILY!"

At the same time, Remus pushes Peter off him and stands up, and then he looks at James, tilting his head, finding his wand.

"Ennervate" He says and revives James from the stunning spell he was hit with. James blinks then after a moment or two he stands up, and grins as widely as Sirius had. Remus rolls his eyes and looks at Peter

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, they missed with most of their spells"

"Snivellus aim is getting better"  
"Nah, it's just you getting slow"  
"Sod off Wormtail"

I watch them with amusement as they had seated themselves, bickering slightly with each other. They apparently had forgotten that she was there, but this was to fun to watch to disturb.  
"I heard that you ran away Sirius"  
"Yeah, the folks were giving me hard time as usual"

"Hah! You just missed me to much"

"Yes, as much as I missed your aftershave!"  
"Hey that's low"  
"No, it's the truth..."

"Guys?"

"Take it back!"  
"You just like it because Lily gave it to you"  
"You have used it yourself!"  
"Hey guys?"  
"I have not!"  
"Have too!"  
"Have not"  
"HEY GUYS!"

James and Sirius blinks and looks at Remus, who had send up sparkles in the air with his wand and shouted loudly at them. I try my best not to laugh out loud, but grins sheepishly and waves at them.

"CASSIE!" Sirius shouts and tackles me, giving me a big bear hug. I can't help it but to grin more, hugging him back.

"Sirius? Air please!" I say as I start to gasp for air, he grins widely as he finally let me go.

"So, Cassie, had a nice summer at Prof. Ms?"  
"Rumours spread fast, but yes, I've had a nice summer thanks"

"Well, Sirius spent half his summer at my place, a bit hard to ignore"

"That explains the quick rambling I got in the beginning of the summer. How has your summers been?"  
"Boring as usual"

"No changes"

"Excited to be sorted?"  
"Terrified as hell"  
"It will be fine"  
"What if I end up in Slytherin?"  
"Then you can help us with pranks!"  
"Believe me Cass; you would rather end up in Slytherin then Hufflepuff"  
"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?"  
"Well, I would rather end up in Gryffindor…"  
"That's a good house!"  
"Very noble and proud house!"  
"Simply the best!"  
"To bad Prof. M doesn't favour us!"

"You guy sonly say that because you are in it"  
"Why of course! But no worries Cassie, I'm sure you'll end up with us!"  
"I'm not so sure about that… " I look down and move my hand up and rubs my arm nervously, what if some of the things I've done in the past make me be sorted into Slytherin. The guys looks at me worried and I smile weakly, and shrug lightly as the train stops. I look at each of them and smiles weakly again

"Let's go"

"Yeah… and Cassie?"  
"Yes Sirius?"  
"I know you'll end up in Gryffindor"

"Oh really? Why?"  
"Because… " He lowered his voice slightly "Someone who takes the news that one of their new friends is a werewolf… must be a true Gryffindor at heart" I blush lightly and look at Remus who smiles, nodding slowly, James does the same, but when I look at Peter, he avoids my eyes. I smile back, hoping deep within my heart that I end up in Gryffindor.

_A/N: A very eventless first chapter, but oh well. I promise in the next chapter she will be sorted. _


End file.
